Effie
Effie (エルフィ Erufi, Elfi in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation routes. She is voiced by Yuuki Kuwahara in the Japanese version and by Marisha Ray in the English version. Profile Effie is a Knight who was born in the slums of Nohr. One day the youngest princess of the Nohrian royal family, Elise, came to where she lived in disguise and the two quickly became friends. Eventually, the two got in trouble with some Nohrian guards and were nearly punished until Elise revealed herself. Knowing that she would not meet Elise again under normal circumstances, Effie decided to join the Nohrian army. Eventually she became one of Elise's retainers. Her birthday is on April 13. Personality Contrary to her frail, dainty appearance, Effie is physically formidable, meticulous in her training regime in order to ensure that she is better able to protect her comrades, in particular her lady-in-liege, Elise. So devoted is she towards her desire to act as a shield to deflect harm from her comrades, that she is known to unhesitatingly intervene whenever she spots an ally in distress, even at the cost of sustaining grievous injuries in the process. This fact is evident throughout her support lineup, one that has seen even the likes of Jakob expressing concern over her display of reckless abandon. This can potentially extend to enemies that she sees as sufficiently sympathetic, as her Revelation A-support with Azama has him scolding her for shielding a young bandit abandoned by his partners. Effie's relationship with Elise is one that transcends a standard master-servant relationship; owing to the magnanimity displayed by Elise that favours compassion and kindness over snobbish arrogance due to class differences, Effie is thus able to establish a strong relationship with her liege. Evidently grateful for the treatment that her liege has bestowed onto her, Effie is known to sing her praises when conversing with others in her supports. A running gag revolving around Effie's character is that of her comically humongous appetite, the result of the intensive physical training that she engages in. This fact is made evident through her support conversations, where she is known to consume enormous quantities of food to the horrified fascination of her allies, constantly lament over her insatiable hunger, and even take the food of others without their knowledge. This fact extends to the battlefield itself, where Effie is known to woefully comment on her implacable hunger as one of her victory quotes. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 7 - A Dragon's Decree= Lance - D |Item=Iron Lance }} |-|Revelation Chapter 14 - Orders= Lance - D |Item=Iron Lance }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 23 - Camilla |-|Normal= Lance - A Axe - E |Item=Brave Lance }} |-|Hard= Lance - A Axe - C |Item=Brave Lance }} |-|Lunatic= Lance - A Axe - B |Item=Brave Lance }} Growth Rates Class: |55% |80% |0% |50% |55% |60% |55% |30% |} |60% |80% |0% |50% |50% |60% |55% |35% |} |55% |80% |0% |45% |55% |55% |55% |30% |} Max Stat Modifiers | +3 | 0 | -1 | +1 | 0 | -1 | -1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Leo *Niles *Laslow *Odin *Arthur *Xander *Benny *Keaton *Jakob *Kaze *Silas *Azama (Revelation only) *Hayato (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Elise *Mozu *Nyx *Hana (Revelation only) *Effie's child Overall Effie sports well balanced stat growth in nearly all her stats except for Resistance and Magic. However, Effie's greatest trait is her incredibly high Strength growth with an impressive 80% growth rate. This compliments her personal skill Puissance, which boosts her damage output by 3 if her strength stat is 5 points or higher than the enemy. This makes her great for taking down high speed units with generally lower strength like Samurai and Ninja units as she can easily one shot most of them as a result. As a Knight, she is burdened by extremely low movement. However this is covered by the fact that she serves as a good wall to halt enemy progress into the area the player's army is in. While Benny has greater defensive growths, Effie has better Speed and Strength and is thus not limited to being played solely as a well. In addition, Effie's solid strength growth allows her to hit hard even with Bronze weapons, meaning she has an easier time grinding weapon ranks than other characters. She always starts off with Defense +2, which is a good early game stat boosting skill, but is best forgotten later when skill grinding. Natural Cover must be learned, but gives Effie more tanky-ness on special terrain, making her good for forest battles among others. Effie's base class has two promotion options: General and Great Knight. General keeps Effie relatively the same, just allocating 5% from her Speed to her Resistance. She learns Wary Fighter, removing the ability to double, which is good for slowing down the typical units that Effie is great for taking down mentioned above. Despite having a solid speed growth, Effie is unlikely to double many opponents in Conquest without massive speed boosts from being Paired Up, meaning losing the ability to double is of little consequence. She also learns Pavise, further shaving damage from direct physical weapons. If Knight Effie is working well for the army, General will be almost no different than before. Great Knight gives Effie some much needed movement, though she loses some Skill and Luck in exchange, but both drops hardly impact her stat spread. She becomes an incredibly potent frontline tank, taking most damage while decimating most units attempting to attack her. She learns Luna, a moderately good attack skill to out-damage other high defense units. She also learns Armored Blow reducing enemy damage by 10 when she initiates combat, further increasing Effie's tanking capabilities. Secondary Class Effie's secondary class is the Troubadour class. Effie's overall growths do not suit the class well and is better off staying her base class in the end, or potentially whatever her Friendship and Partner classes are, depending. Troubadour does provide Resistance +2, which is worth using initially when training her, but there are better skills to be gained. Demoiselle gives male allies a 2 damage reduction when they are within two tiles of her, great for protecting other units while they cover for her or are trying to run away behind her, but is generally considered inferior to Inspiration. As a Maid, she has the highest Strength out of all normal Maid/Butlers in the army, making her Shuriken attacks have significant damage behind them, which can be a good thing in the Conquest route where Shuriken units are limited. If she is not kept in this class, Live to Serve can be ignored, however Tomebreaker is a great skill for her to learn since she can remove the threat of Mages against her by raising her Hit and Avoid when facing them. In the Strategist class, she cannot be used offensively as well as Elise, but does have Inspiration to give all units near her more damage dealt and less received. This works particularly well if Effie is in either the General or Great Knight classes, as she will constantly be on the front lines, meaning she can support other frontline fighters with the skill. Buddy Classes Hana Hana, Effie's Revelation friendship, provides the Samurai class tree. Aside from well-rounded stat growths, this class provides abilities that synergizes well with Effie. While the Swordmaster class provides Astra, which Effie rarely triggers, and Swordfaire, arguably pointless. The Samurai class provides Duelist's Blow, a rather weak skill providing Effie's defensive stats, and Vantage. If Effie returns to the Knight or General class, Vantage will aid Effie immensly as she will have a hard time escaping enemies with her limited movement speed. However, the best of the skills lie in the Master-of-Arms class. The first skill, Seal Strength, will not only lessen the damage of physical attackers for allies, but increases the odds of activating her personal skills, Puissance, allowing a powerful counter attack. Life and Death, Master-of-Arms' s second skill, is a scary prospect considering Effie's lack of escape potential, but her high hp and defensive stats mitigate the blowback well, even moreso with the Wary Fighter skill. Quotes Refer to Effie/Quotes. Possible Endings ;Effie – Army of One : Without the need for as much brute strength after the war, Effie reluctantly turned her attention to teaching. Traveling far and wide, she helped promote fitness throughout Nohr. ; Effie and Arthur : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Jakob :Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Keaton : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ;Effie and Azama :Azama decided to use his talents to inspire and heal the people of Hoshido—rather than taunt them. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. Etymology Effie is a shortened form of the Greek name Euphemia, meaning well-spoken. Trivia *Effie shares her English voice actress, Marisha Ray, with Oboro and Mikoto. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Yuuki Kuwahara, with Ophelia. *Effie was voted the 18th most popular females on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Effie_Arthur_Eating_Sketch.png|Artwork of Arthur and Effie from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. Cipher Effie.jpg|Effie as a Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Effie2.PNG|Effie as a General in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Effie confession.jpg|Effie's confession scene. Elfie portrait.png|Effie's portrait. Effieavatar.png|Effie's official Twitter icon FE14 Knight (Effie).png|Effie's battle model as a Knight in Fates. FEF_Effie_My_Room_Model.png|Effie's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters